Kamirah's Story
by rainbowdragon01
Summary: This story is all about my Oc Kamirah A Chumsworth. Right from the beginning. I hope you all will enjoy! NOTE: I only own my ocs.
1. Chapter 1

Kamirah's Story

Angel stared at her egg. The anacondrai have now been locked away in their tomb, where there was little food and little water. Koujou looked at his wife sadly. Both parents knew that the egg wouldn't survive once it hatched. Already the anacondrai members were going mad with hunger. The general has eaten two other members of the tribe.

"Oh Koujou what are we going to do, I want our child to live, not be eaten alive" Angel wept. Koujou sighed.

"As do I my dear, but there's not much we can do"

"There has to be" Angel eyed an anacondrai member who was giving her egg the hungry eyes. Koujou hissed in warning at the other anacondrai who looked at him and walked away. Koujou snorted in disgust. Angel nuzzled her egg sadly. Pythor P. Chumsworth slithered over to the couple. Even though he had a tail he was not the general. It was rare for a serpentine to have a tail once hatched. Pythor was one of these serpentine. Koujou smiled at his old friend.

"Hello Pythor" he greeted.

"Greetings Koujou, Angel. How's the egg?" Pythor frowned when Angel lowered her head sadly.

"Angel…and I are worried Pythor"

"About what may I ask?"

"That neither of us or our egg will survive. You know the general has eaten two tribe members, not to mention Kali was giving our egg the eyes."

"Oh dear…That is something to worry about" Pythor lowered his head.

"Honestly Pythor, I'm not sure what to do. I want our child to live, but I'm not like you. I'm only a soldier."

"Fear not Koujou, if anything should happen to you or Angel, I shall look after and care for your child" Pythor offered. Angel lifted her head again upon hearing this, her milky pink eyes swelled with grateful tears.

"Oh Pythor, thank you very much. What would we do without you?" Pythor only smiled and gave a small bow.

"Do not thank me Angel, it's the least I can do for you."

"I am very glad my husband met you Mr. Chumsworth. You are the kindest anacondrai in the tribe" Angel gave a soft smile and nuzzled her egg; Koujou placed a hand on his mates shoulder.

"Thank you again Pythor, you really are a true friend."

"No worries Koujou, I'm sure you would've done the same for me"

At that moment, Angel got up from her spot and handed her egg to Pythor.

"Take good care of our Kamirah" she said. Pythor nodded.

"Upon my word, I promise to care for your child." Pythor bowed. Angel swallowed to keep the tears from flowing.

"Thank you" she sobbed, her voice trembling, barely above a whisper. Koujou nuzzled his wife and purred comfortingly. Angel pushed her face into the base of her mate's neck. Koujou smiled softly at her, and then the most tragic thing happened. Kali came with the general. Pythor quickly hid the egg behind him. Kali raised an eyeridge.

"Koujou, where's your egg?"

"That is none of your business Kali" Koujou hissed as he glared at the scout. Kali glared back. Leon hit the scout on the back of his head with his staff, causing him to yelp at the contact. Koujou couldn't help but smirk, though it disappeared when his general glared at him.

"It's time Koujou, Angel" he said, his voice deep. Pythor frowned, if the general came up to a tribe member and told them it was time; it meant they were to be killed so the rest of the tribe could survive by eating their flesh. Usually it was the less important members to be killed.

Koujou gave one last look at Pythor before taking his wife's hand in his and followed the general. Once they were out of sight, the last thing that was heard were screams of pain followed shortly by complete and utter silence….Pythor lowered his head sadly and looked down at the egg.

"Don't worry young one, I'll take care of you" he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah these chapters' sorta long but enjoy anyway and REVIEW PLEASE**_

_~2 years later~_

Pythor stared at the egg. He was all alone, the last in the tomb. His general was gone, his friends were gone, and all the other members were gone. It was just him and the egg, which hadn't moved at all whatsoever. Pythor was starting to think that the egg wouldn't hatch and he would be alone for the rest of his life.

Then the egg began to wobble in his coils. Pythor gaped at it waiting for the young anacondrai to escape. A small violet snakling popped out. It was a young girl, she had her mother's milky pink eyes, red jewel on her head and chest, sky blue and black markings decorated her body from head to tail, like her father the tip of her tail was as black as the night sky.

"Hello there little one." Pythor picked her up in his arms and gently stroked her cheek. "Welcome to the world little Kamirah" He greeted. Kamirah cooed softly and giggled. Pythor chuckled quietly as he admired the colors and markings on her body. Kamirah yawned widely and coiled up in Pythor's arms. The anacondrai grinned and nuzzled her cheek.

"Sleep well Kamirah, may you have pleasant dreams." With that, Pythor lied down with Kamirah still in his arms. He wrapped his tail around the two of them and slowly fell asleep.

_~13 years later~_

"Hey, Uncle Pythor? Uncle Pythor? You awake? Uncle Pythor" Kamirah poked his face trying to get him up. "C'mon uncle Pythor I know you're awake." She poked his neck causing him to roll over. Kamirah frowned and then got an idea. She slithered on top of a ledge that was right above Pythor; she jumped off as if she had legs.

"CANNONBALL!" she screamed. Pythor yelped in surprise as the teen anacondrai landed on him.

"Kamirah! You naughty snakling!"

"Got ya up didn't I?" Kamirah smirked as her uncle rolled his eyes.

"That's it! Come here you!"

"No! Leave me alone!" Kamirah quickly slithered away as Pythor chased her. The two laughed as they played their game of catch me if you can. Pythor finally caught, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Uncle Pythor! Put me down!" Kamirah squealed. Pythor couldn't help but chuckle at her childish behavior.

"I don't think so." Pythor grinned as his niece pouted. "Someone's cranky."

"No I'm not." Kamirah muttered. Pythor chuckled at his niece, she, made it too easy for his playful fatherly side to show.

"Put me down!"

"What do you say?"

"Please?"

"Please what?" Pythor teased with a grin.

"Please put me down."

"Hmm…Well alright" Pythor placed her down, she giggled and hugged him.

"I love you Uncle Pythor…"  
"I love you too Kamirah…" Pythor nuzzled her and hugged her tighter, refusing to let go. Kamirah pretended to gag.

"Uncle…too…tight…" she gasped. Pythor gasped and quickly let go. The teen laughed at her uncle's reaction, earning a glare from the elder anacondrai.

"Kamirah that wasn't funny…" he folded his arms over his chest.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Kamirah smirked at her uncle. Pythor sighed and shook his head as his niece giggled at him.

"So what's the plan today?"

"Same as always; Stay inside the tomb, forbidden to go out" Pythor said as he looked at the locked entrance of the tomb. Kamirah folded her arms and pouted.

"It's not fair that we get locked up while the humans wander around freely" she whined. Pythor sighed.

"I know Kamirah….but there's not much we can do."  
"I wish we weren't locked up…." Kamirah sighed. The teen yawned and snuggled up to her uncle.

"Someone didn't get enough sleep" Pythor teased. Kamirah only smiled tiredly and yawned again.

"Uncle Pythor….I hope we find a way out of here…I want to be free…and meet your friends that you told me about…" The young female spoke groggily as she started to doze off. Pythor smiled softly as he nuzzled her.

"That would be wonderful my little Kamirah…"

"I'm not little anymore…" Kamirah muttered before falling asleep. Pythor smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Dream on Kamirah, dream on…" he whispered. Suddenly, the door to the tomb opened. Pythor frowned as he reluctantly got up and turned invisible. A small blonde boy wearing a black hoodie and holding a flashlight was wandering the tomb. Pythor glared at him thinking he would make a great meal for himself and his niece…Then he noticed a map in the boy's pocket, not just any ordinary map, but a map of where the other tribes were located. An evil grin formed across Pythor's face as a plan came together in his head. Pythor became visible hissing in the boy's ear, causing him to scream and jump back dropping the flashlight in the process.

"My sincerest apologies, my dear boy. Due to my unfortunate appearance, I tend to have an unsettling effect on people. Oh here I believe you dropped this, there you are." Pythor said as he handed the boy the flashlight.

"Uh thanks, s-so where's the others?" The boy asked timidly

"Oh those poor unfortunate souls, couldn't handle being locked away all those years and eventually starved away until they were nothing but scales and bones." Pythor explained as he slithered with the boy keeping him away from Kamirah. "And who might you be my little apptiz- I mean friend." Pythor mentally slapped himself for the mistake; luckily the boy didn't seem to catch it.

"I'm Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon, and future dark ruler" Lloyd gave a somewhat pathetic evil laugh, Pythor couldn't help but smirk.

"Ohahaha, how deliciously evil! If I had feet I'd be trembling in my boots. Oh! Do forgive me where are my manners? I am Pythor P. Chumsworth and since you freed me I lay entirely in your debt"

"Really?! Wait…you're not going to trick me?" Lloyd asked.

"Why would I trick you? I hardly have any friends"

"Whoa! I hardly have any friends too!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"You don't say!" Pythor exclaimed acting just as excited as the boy.

"Hey, how would you like to be my loyal henchmen? I've been betrayed by both the hypnobrai and the fangpyre and I'm looking to get a little revenge on some ninja too"

"I love revenge! Oh you know Floyd-"

"It's Lloyd"

"Whatever, I think this is going to be the beginning of a wonderful friendship." Pythor slithered out of the tomb with the boy, leaving Kamirah behind…


End file.
